Summer
by Patronizing
Summary: A Zutara songfic based on the song, "When The Day Met The Night by PANIC! At the Disco". AU & based on my story, "Things Don't Always Go As Planned". The oneshot doesn't reveal anything though.


**A/N: My very first songfic! :D This song is a total Katara-Zuko in my opinion. Best song relating to them that I've listened to. Go listen to it, readers! PANIC! At The Disco- When The Day Met The Night. This fic is an AU, and will be relating to my story; **_**Things Don't Always Go As Planned. **_**And not to worry, reading this won't give away anything. :3 I hate spoilers too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, "When The Day Met The Night", nor do I own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Writing is just something I do for fun, for a chance to improve and for feedback from everyone who reads this fic. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Summer<span>**

_When the moon fell in love with the sun  
>All was golden in the sky<br>All was golden when the day met the night_

She doesn't remember feeling this way, with anyone. This feeling was new to her. And she didn't expect to feel this way towards _him, o_f all people, either. She could do nothing to stop herself from feeling this way. As she walked out into the grounds, she covered her eyes with the fan in her right hand. The sun was the brightest she'd seen it in a while, almost as if it were her feelings being painted in the sky. Or maybe it was just how she saw everything now, brighter, and much more delicate. A beautiful picture, like the picture she got when she was looking at him.

_When the sun found the moon  
>She was drinking tea in a garden<br>Under the green umbrella trees  
>In the middle of summer<em>

It was a lazy summer day; she didn't feel like doing much. It was too hot for her to move. But she wanted to go outside. Her servant said there was a nice breeze, much cooler than the inside of the palace. While her father and brother attended meetings, she took a walk. Akemi and the other servants had set up a chair and matching table under the huge honey locust tree. As she got outside, she shut her eyes and breathed in the fresh air. This was far better than sitting inside. The tree stood tall, shadowing the chair and table with its leaves. Oddly, it always reminded her of a green umbrella, but she knew it had something to do with its shape, the way the smaller branches curved inwards. The leaves and branches were also sculptured to perfection. She seated herself, not messing up her dress in the process and reached for her cup of tea. She placed it down after taking a sip and reached for the book that was beside the china. She noticed that someone stood in front of her, two chapters into the book. She looked up from the last words on the page, to see who had disturbed her peaceful time.

_When the moon found the sun  
>He looked like he was barely hanging on<br>But her eyes saved his life  
>In the middle of summer (summer)<em>

He had been looking everywhere for her, he had no clue where she'd be, the castle was too big to explore in one day, so he finally decided to ask Akemi where she'd gone. After being pointed to the direction of the garden, where that lone tree stood, he went to her. She was reading a book, when he finally spotted her, hurrying his pace. She looked up, an annoyed expression on her face. He was intruding after all, but then her expression softened as she looked him over, and placed her book on the table beside her. He sunk down onto the blanket that was placed underneath the seating and exhaled. He then turned his head up and looked, looked into her eyes, searching for something that hid deeply inside of her, though what, he didn't know. All they did was stare at one another, and even though it was silent, the silence was peaceful and he knew they both felt content.

_In the middle of summer  
>All was golden in the sky<br>All was golden when the day met the night  
>Summer (summer)<br>All was golden in the sky  
>All was golden when the day met the night<br>Summer, summer, summer, summer  
>All was golden when the day met the night<em>

He met her here, every day. Though, he didn't disturb her like the first day, he allowed her to do whatever she wanted, while he did whatever he wanted, just there for her company. They never spoke, like the first day, not that any speech was needed. And things were more peaceful between them then they had been in days. He knew she wanted to question him, but she held her tongue, waiting for him to start, he greatly appreciated her patience, knowing that if he was in her shoes, he'd probably do the opposite.

_So he said, "Would it be all right  
>If we just sat and talked for a little while<br>If in exchange for your time  
>I give you this smile?"<em>

He said a few words to her, letting her know that he just wanted to hang around, get to know her, and forget about everything else. They sat there every day the sun was shining, just talking. Slowly, he started to open up, and she did the same in return. She didn't ramble on and question him, like he'd expected her too, she allowed him to do the talking, and she sat there patiently, listening to every word he had to say, even if he didn't go into detail with some things.

_So she said, "That's okay  
>As long as you can make a promise<br>Not to break my little heart  
>Or leave me all alone in the summer."<em>

She was willing to sit and talk with him, meet him half way. She had to admit, she was quite curious, about his country, his kingdom, his family, and his scar. She always thought that the scar added to his attractiveness, not take it any of it away. She could never even imagine him without it. She didn't know whether that was because she'd never seen him before the scar, or because she wouldn't want to change a thing about him.

_Well he was just hanging around  
>Then he fell in love<br>And he didn't know how  
>But he couldn't get out<br>Just hanging around  
>Then he fell in love<em>

As they laughed together, talked together, even when there was an air of silence between them, they grew closer, much closer than they both expected. He realised that he loved her, everything about her, whether it was her protective and caring, yet stubborn personality, or the bright blue eyes that sparkled when she smiled, grew wet when she cried, the contrast of his light skin compared to her darker olive tone, the chocolate brown tresses that swirled around her when she left her hair out, or shaped her face when she put it up, anything that made up the way she looked. He remembered when she cried for him, not realising that she had started to care so much, laughed with him instead of laughing at him like she used to. He'd already known at the beginning that there was a possibility that she would never love him back. He didn't think he could forget about her if he was to return to his kingdom, alone. No matter how much he might have wanted to if that time came when she didn't feel the same way towards him as he'd felt with her. All he'd done was spend some time with her. It was like a slap in his face, the fact that he'd never even noticed that he'd been falling.

_In the middle of summer  
>All was golden in the sky<br>All was golden when the day met the night  
>Summer<br>All was golden in the sky  
>All was golden when the day met the night<br>Summer, summer, summer, summer  
>When the moon fell in love with the sun<br>All was golden in the sky  
>All was golden when the day met the night<em>

He didn't want to go back without her. He'd try to win her heart every chance he got, never giving up on her. He knew he'd love her from the moment they met; he was attracted to her looks and her personality. Even if she did horrible things to him, thing's he'd never forget, though they made him laugh. And yet, when she knew he was hurting on the inside, she was there for him; she stopped giving him a hard time, but still teased him, time and time again. And he liked that about her.

_Summer, summer, summer, summer  
>In the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer<br>The middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
>The middle of summer, summer, summer, summer<br>In the middle of..._

He was her sun, and she was his moon. He was her light in the dark whilst she was his cool in the heat. Ying and Yang, the opposites that balanced each other. This had been their best summer. A time to be memorized and never forgotten, even if one wished.


End file.
